


Flirting With Danger

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara is a chef, Himuro is a firefighter, and Kagami is genuinely concerned that the restaurant is going to burn down before the two of them get their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Danger

**Author's Note:**

> For [**MuraHimu Week**](http://fuckyeahmurahimu.tumblr.com/post/131906699747/hello-everyone-welcome-to-the-murahimu-week-2015) \- Day 6!

The fire starts because of one of the new chefs. She's talented but nervous, prone to making mistakes when her nerves get the better of her. She's working on the other end of the kitchen to Atsushi but he looks up when he hears her cry of alarm and responds immediately. 

With his reflexes and long stride combined, it's enough to prevent an utter disaster. The fire still ends up spreading to the next two stovetops, just because there are too many things for Atsushi to step around before he can get to it, but he grabs the fire extinguisher and tells everyone else to move aside before putting the fire out.

The smoke's already set off the alarm, though, and Atsushi knows from experience that it means the fire brigade will be alerted immediately. They're probably already on their way. 

His fellow chef is standing against the wall, looking terrified. Atsushi puts the fire extinguisher down once he's sure the fire is out entirely and walks over to her, patting her on the shoulder. 

"I'm going to be in trouble, aren't I?"

"No you won't," Atsushi assures her. "The restaurant hasn't opened for the day yet anyway, so it was pretty good timing. We should have everything cleaned up quickly enough. The fire fighters are pretty helpful with that sort of thing too. Besides, if the manager asks what happened, I'll just say that it was my fault and I got distracted. Masako-chin can yell at me if she wants."

He gets a grateful smile in reply and he crosses the room to the fridge in the corner, where they keep their own food. He pulls out a tub of pudding and hands it over. 

"Here. You can eat this while you calm down. The fire fighters should be here soon."

"Try not to sound _too_ excited about that, yeah, Murasakibara?" Okamura, the head waiter, laughs as he walks into the kitchen. "I just came back here to see what was going on. Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine," Atsushi replies, then stands a little straighter as he hears the sirens outside. "I'm going outside."

As he'd expected, he gets out to the front of the restaurant to find Himuro and Kagami getting out of the firetruck. 

"So, the building's not on fire," Kagami mutters. "This time. That's a good sign."

"Ah, Atsushi," Himuro says, seeing him. "What happened here?'

"It was just a small fire in the kitchen," he replies with a shrug. "It's not really a big deal. I've already dealt with it."

"Did you get distracted and let your food burn again?" Himuro asks with an amused smile. "You know, there are easier ways of getting my attention than setting your restaurant's kitchen on fire." 

"Ugh, Tatsuya," Kagami groans from behind them. "Really?"

"Well, maybe you're right," Atsushi concedes, humming in thought. "But I don't have your number, so that makes things a little difficult."

Kagami groans even louder in protest. "I'm here to _put fires out_ , not to witness… whatever this is."

"Calm down, Taiga," Himuro laughs. "Why don't you go inside and check out the kitchen? Make sure everything's safe."

"We need a new fire extinguisher," Atsushi mentions as Kagami walks past. "Maybe you can take care of that."

Kagami growls in reply, walking inside. Himuro is smiling with amusement as they turn back to each other.

"So, what really happened this time?"

"It was one of the new chefs," Atsushi tells him. "She's just a little nervous. She'll be fine once she calms down."

"And you put the fire out for her?" Himuro asks. "I bet you calmed her down too, didn't you?"

Atsushi shrugs. "Well, she wouldn't have been able to get back to work if she was still worrying about everything." 

"You're going to take the blame, aren't you?" Himuro raises an eyebrow. "We both know that Araki-san will figure out what actually happened."

"I don't mind. She can tell me off, because she knows that it won't scare me away. She's stern, but she's kind too. She'll understand, even when she does figure out what actually happened."

"You're nicer than you pretend to be," Himuro murmurs with a smile. 

"Don't say that too loudly," Atsushi grumbles. "I have a reputation to uphold, here."

"Right, of course," Himuro chuckles. "Were you being serious about that number?"

Atsushi snorts quietly. "What do you think?" 

"I think you both end up flirting over kitchen fires way too often," Kagami speaks up, having walked back out of the restaurant. "If you're going start dating each other, you should probably do that before Murasakibara ends up burning the entire restaurant down."

"I wouldn't do that," Atsushi grumbles. "I like the restaurant too much."

" _That's_ the bit you felt the need to deny," Kagami sighs, rolling his eyes. "Tatsuya, just give him your number already. We need to get back soon anyway."

Himuro leaves, once they've exchanged numbers and promised to talk later. Atsushi waves as they drive off, wincing as Okamura comes up behind him whacks him on the shoulder.

"What was that all about, hm?" 

"Nothing." Atsushi rubs his shoulder. "That hurt."

"Time to get back to work," Okamura says. "We need to get as much of our preparation done as possible before we open. Arakita still wants us to open at the same time. You did a good job, calming everyone down. Especially the newbie. Thanks." 

"I didn't do anything special," Atsushi mumbles, turning around for one last glance in the direction that Himuro and Kagami drove off in, before following Okamura inside.

 

* * *

 

The next kitchen fire _is_ Atsushi's fault. It happens about a month after he starts dating Himuro, and it's his fault this time. It happens towards the end of the night and they end up having to evacuate the restaurant, with the few remaining guests huddled outside while Okamura and Fukui make sure everyone is accounted for. 

"I thought we put an _end_ to this," Kagami complains, once they're done putting the fire out. 

"It was an accident," Atsushi grumbles, turning to Kagami and Himuro. "I was just…"

He trails off, his gaze catching on the barely-visible hickey under the collar of Himuro's uniform. He put it there earlier today, along with countless others that are currently covered up. He's lost his train of thought just remembering it, and Himuro huffs out a quiet laugh.

"You can't be getting distracted so easily, Atsushi," he scolds lightly. "At least we both have days off tomorrow."

"Oh my god," Kagami says loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought everything would be better once you stopped flirting with each other all the time but this is a million times _worse_."

"Don't mind him," Himuro smiles. "He's just jealous. I'll be at your place tomorrow morning, okay?"

"'Kay," Atsushi murmurs, giving Himuro's arm a brief squeeze before he walks back to where Okamura is probably waiting to tell him off. He doesn't even try to hide his smile. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
